The popularity of gaming has exploded during the last ten years. The result has been the consistent opening of new casinos throughout the United States and worldwide. In fact, casinos are opening at a record pace to keep up with the seemingly endless demand. The steady demand has also proliferated the creation of new wagering games.
One sector of gaming that has seen incredible growth is related to electronic gaming machines. Indeed, slot machines and video poker machines now generate more revenue than live table games. Based on the popularity of electronic gaming machines, casinos have apportioned a higher percentage of their floor space for the installation of electronic gaming machines.
Therefore, new electronic gaming machine concepts are being developed at an exhaustive pace. Unfortunately, to date, a vast majority of the new games have not found their way onto casino floors. The reasons for such failures typically relate to common wagering game shortcomings. Such shortcomings include complex rules, slow play and unappealing concepts. To intrigue the casinos, electronically implemented wagering games must be easy to play, quick to play and involve an attractive theme to lure players. A perfect example of a vastly successful electronic wagering game is video poker. Video poker offers players a simple game (i.e., draw poker), fast pace of play and the depiction of playing cards which most gamblers can immediately identify and readily understand.
Based on the lack of new practical gaming machines, there continues to be a need for new wagering games exhibiting the aforementioned characteristics which are implementable in an electronic gaming machine embodiment.